


How Peter Parker met the Avengers

by Queen_of_death



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_death/pseuds/Queen_of_death
Summary: "Hey dad! You'll never believe what happened at school today. So MJ totally broke Flash! I was so close to yeeting him off a cliff but I guess I'll just yeet myself now. Anyways-" Peter turned around from the kitchen counter to see his dad and the rouge avengers staring at him ."Hey? What are you guys doing here?" He crossed his arms."Uhh...anyone want to explain to me why there is a teenager in the room calling Stark 'dad'?" Clint's voice rang out inside the now silent room.





	How Peter Parker met the Avengers

“Hey Happy! How are you!” Peter exclaimed as he slid into the black car that was outside his school every Friday.  
“Fine,” Happy grunted. For a man named Happy, he was grumpy most of the time. Peter oblivious to the slight tension between Happy's shoulders, continued to ramble about anything and everything. Unlike most days, today Happy did not put the divider up but instead listened to the kid, letting his voice calm him down.  
“Look kid, just be careful with what you say today, okay?” He turned to look at Peter who had just been about to get out of the car from where it was parked outside the compound. "Boss is in a bad mood today.”  
“Oh,okay. Should I come back another time then?” Peter sounded like someone has kicked his puppy, tilting his head to the side.  
“No. Boss wants you there. I was just warning you to not be offended when he snaps at you.”  
“Why is he in a bad mood?”  
“You'll know soon enough,” Happy replied. “Now, get out of the car.” Peter scrambled out of the car and ran towards the entrance of the compound.  
“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y.!! How are you?” He asked, getting into the elevator.  
“I am well,Peter. Thanks for asking!” She chirped. Friday was still very young and was learning from others. She had also developed her own personality and had started to make her own decisions. Peter was so proud.  
“Hey dad!” He had started calling Mr.Stark dad a month ago, there had been tears of joy from both parties present in the room. “You'll never believe what happened at school today. So MJ totally broke Flash! I was so close to yeeting him off a cliff but I guess I'll just yeet myself now. Anyways-" Peter turned around from the kitchen counter to see his dad and the rouge avengers staring at him .  
"Hey? What are you guys doing here?" He crossed his arms.  
"Uhh...anyone want to explain to me why there is a teenager in the room calling Stark 'dad'?" Clint's voice rang out inside the now silent room.  
“You know what? Now would be a great time for me to go kill myself. I think hardly anyone is gonna miss me.” Peter slowly backed out of the room.  
“Not so fast, young man,” Tony went up to him and steered him back into the room.” This is my intern, Peter Parker. Say hi, Peter.”  
“Hi.” He said, internally freaking out.  
“Hey. Steve Rogers,” Captain America held out his hand to Peter. He turned to Tony, “ I didn't know you took in interns.”  
“I don't normally but Peter is an exception.” Tony clapped his back, his hand moving from where it was placed on his shoulders to the back of his neck in a protective gesture. “He's probably smarter than Bruce and I!”  
“I'm definitely smarter than you, I don't think I'm smarter than Dr.Banner though.” Peter muttered under his breath.  
“Why are so sure that you're smarter than me?” Tony turned to him, the other forgotten.  
“ Well…you once forgot what you're name was.” He responded. The others barked out a laugh.  
“Seriously, Stark? You forgot your name?” Natasha smiled in a way that was both fond and exasperated.  
“It was a bad day!” He defended himself.  
“Whatever you say.” Peter smirked, swatting away the hand which came up to ruffle his hair. Natasha nodded towards him, making no move otherwise to greet him.  
Peter figited under her gaze, “It's an honour to meet you, Miss. Black Widow!”  
“Please, call me Nat.” She said, sitting down on the couch beside Clint.  
“Okay, Nat!” He relaxed. “ I better go do my homework, I'll see you down at the lab, dad!” He hugged Tony and felt him kiss his hair. With a last squeeze, he turned to go to his room.

 

“Why does he call you dad, Stark?” Clint asked him a minute after Peter left. “He your biological kid?”  
“Nope. But if you hurt him I will end you.” With that threat, he walked away leaving the rogues alone in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fan fic!! I'm sooo excited! Tell me how it is. It's kinda short but there will be other parts soon of Peter interacting with different avengers.


End file.
